


In the shed

by lexi_con



Series: Equestrian [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Bottom, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, equestrian AU, equestrian fashion, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa returns to the stables and a warm welcome after his win at the show jumping event</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the shed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after a twitter exchange and I just...had to write it. And apparently I have made Suga a super dominant bottom in this au. Luckily Oikawa is a submissive top so all is good!

"S-suga-chan, I...don't thi...think this...is a g...good idea," Oikawa whispered between kisses, his words and actions contradicting as his hands tightened around the other's waist.

"Then don't wear your red jacket. You know what it does to me," Suga panted out before he started mouthing along Oikawa's jaw, teasing the buttons of said jacket. Whimpering, Oikawa almost returned the comment because when he got back from the competition merely fifteen minutes ago Suga was, for some ungodly reason, wearing his own exceptionally fitting show wear. It was unfair how the jodhpurs and high boots showed off his legs, not to speak about how the long flaps of his primm coat giving small hints at his ass as he walked... Everything from the straps on his stirrups to the white gloves covering his fingers was so damned unfair!

But Oikawa had no time to think about that, not when Suga was pressing him up against the wall of the straw shed, shoving a knee between his legs and gloved hands working his jacket open. Coupled with the aggressive nips at his neck Oikawa is at a loss of what to do, unable to do little more than rocking his clothed erection against Suga's thigh.

"Be, _hah_ , quiet, Tooru," Suga was using _that voice_ ; the one he used when he was in the middle of training, the voice that didn't leave room for argument. The voice that when used in the bedroom (or whatever place they decided was good enough substitute) left Oikawa feeling like a horny dog that had to listen to his master.

"Y-yes," he whimpered, hands clenching around his lover's waist in effort to obey.

"Mm, good boy," Suga praised softly before he slid down the length of Oikawa's torso, settling on his knees. Oikawa swallowed another whine as Suga's hands worked on his tight fitting belt. With his gloves on it was a little awkward, but Suga obviously knew how his lover had a special weakness for the military fashion of the dressage world, and so he kept them on.

"You better bite something. If someone finds us because they hear you it'll be the last time I give you a blowjob," Suga said as he opened the flt of Oikawa's breechers.

Nodding extremely eagerly, Oikawa bit his knuckles as Suga pulled his boxers down and out of the way. The silver haired man wasn't aware of it, but whenever he undressed Oikawa, with his eyes or otherwise, his lashes fluttered and his lips pouted out as if he couldn't wait to wrap them around Oikawa's cock.

But Suga always had more restraint than others, so before he moved he glanced up, smiling at his boyfriend, "grab my hair."

"A-alright..." Oikawa didn't dare to raise his voice above a strangled whisper. He ran his hand through Suga's hair that was just a little wet from the horrible weather outside, breath growing heavier out of pure conditioning. Suga really had him on a leash.

But he didn't mind one bit.

"Good," Suga complimented just before he opened his mouth, closing his lips around the tip of Oikawa's cock. He teased, flicking his tongue along the edges of his lips, never directly over Oikawa's dripping slit. Frustrated, Oikawa experimentally thrust forward just a little, earning him an appreciative him and an encouraging glance through thick lashes.

_Oh, it's one of those days._

A day Oikawa was getting a reward, and he could move without permission, or rather, he _had_ permission to move.

Moaning at the realization, Oikawa curled his fingers tightly in Suga's hair. With a approving groan coming from Suga he started moving his hips, pushing Suga to meet his movements. He did his best to keep his voice in as his boyfriend started sucking, making wet, slippery noises as his head bobbed back and forth.

"Koush _iiiiii_ ," Oikawa whined as he forced Suga to take all of him, hips twitching as he could feel his orgasm knotting up his stomach. Suga hummed as best he could, his gloved hands massaging along the line of the brunet's hipbones and down between his thighs, cupping his sack. Oikawa let out a shuddering breath as he let Suga pull back, rocking down against Suga's hands that massaged his balls with skilled, easy movements.

Struggling to remain somewhat in control of himself, Oikawa forced his eyes to follow the drag of Suga's moist lips over his cock. He was getting more and more tense, body ready to collapse into itself as soon as his mind allowed him.

"Koushi, Koushi, _Koushi_ ," he hissed, cradling the back of Suga's head with both hands as he desperately fucked into Suga's mouth.

The moment the dam inside him burst Oikawa stilled, trying so damn hard not to cry out in relief as his cum coated the back of Suga's throat. His hips twitched involuntarily as he gripped Suga's hair, forcing him to swallow.

When the initial high was over Oikawa's entire body slacked, enabling Suga to pull back as Oikawa slid down to the ground, panting.

"You're too amazing at this, Koushi," he said dreamily, pulling his boyfriend forward to plant butterfly kisses along his cheek, "now, what about you?"

"I'm fine," Suga giggled, "you know what it does to me when you get so desperate, don't you?"

Oikawa felt a blush creep up on his cheeks, "oh."

"But really, you did a great job. But you're even cuter when you're begging for it," Suga crawled up to straddle Oikawa's lap and play with the curly hairs at the back of his head, "and since you were such a good boy maybe there'll be a round two later tonight?"

Oikawa felt his dick twitch, because while he couldn't get hard again right away, his body reacted with whatever fevor it had left to the implication.

"Please!" The excitement must have reached his eyes, because Suga smiled fondly as he leaned closer.

"Congratulations on your win," Suga smiled as he pressed a kiss to Oikawa's lips.

"So _that's_ what this was about!"


End file.
